Addicted
by Fear not the darkness
Summary: Sess is a singer that decides to show Kags how he feels about her through a song....To bad he had to be so blunt. Addicted by Saving Abel... no sappy songs in this
1. Chapter 1

"And the long awaited, newest hit by Sesshoumaru Takashi 'Addicted'" the DJ's voice boomed in the car holding two women

"And the long awaited, newest hit by Sesshoumaru Takashi 'Addicted'" the DJ's voice boomed in the car holding two women. One had brown hair, currently up in a pony tail, and large chocolate brown eyes. She's five seven, has an athletic build. The other, in the passenger seat, had pitch black hair with a blue tinge to it and crystal blue eyes, that currently held anticipation in them. She's five six, with a slight build.

**I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
Itss unlike anything  
when you're loving me**

oh girl lets take it slow  
so as for you well you know where to go  
i want to take my love and hate you till the end

its not like you to turn away  
from all the bullshit i cant take  
it's not like me to walk away

i'm so addicted to all the things  
you do when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make with every breathe you take  
its unlike anything  
when you're loving me

yeahh

i know when it's getting rough  
all the times we spend  
when we try to make  
this love something better than  
just making love again  
its not like you to turn away  
all the bullshit i cant take  
just when i think i can walk away,

I'm so addicted to all the things  
you do when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breathe you take  
its unlike anything

I'm so addicted to the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its unlike anything when you're loving me  
when you're loving me

I can not make it through  
all the things you do  
there's just got to be more to you and me

I'm so addicted too all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its unlike anything  
its unlike anything

I'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me

All the sounds you make with every breath  
you take its unlike anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
addicted to you

Kagome sat in the car stunned, just looking at Sango, her mouth making fish imitations no sound was coming out. Good thing she wasn't driving or they would have crashed. Sango was starting to get worried for her friend.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome was slow to reply but she did. "That was Sesshoumaru." She said slowly like the announcer hadn't just said his name prior to the song.

"Yes Kagome I know so what's the big deal?" asked Sango, still not getting it.

"He said the next song he was having out was about me." Still stunned, she couldn't get what he did to fully wrap around her brain. Yet.

"Well that was really swee...oh" her face lit up in understanding "OH..." she paused in thought for a moment. "well at least you know he like's what you do." She said innocently and got a shriek of out rage from he friend.

**OK people I own nothing but the idea of this. This is going to be a string of one shots connected so when or if I ever update this is a Kagome and Sesshoumaru fic. And yes I realize I have yet to finish my other one I started but I really don't want to. Hopefully I'll update soon on both but don't hold your breath. I have half of the second one written so try not to be to mad.**


	2. Chapter 2

"And here is another new release by Sesshoumaru Its called 'Down On Me' and we have one more called 'Dirty Little Mind'

"And here is another new release by Sesshoumaru Its called 'Down On Me' and we have one more called 'Dirty Little Mind'. Wow folk's two songs in less then a week aren't ya'll lucky."

**All the things I see in you  
All the things I know that are true  
And when the light in the morning  
Comes shining through**

I see, I see

I see the sun shining  
Down on me  
I feel the heat of love's flame  
Down on me  
I love the thought of you comin'  
Down on me  
And I'm so wet from love raining  
Down on me

Down on me, down on me

All the things you mean to me  
All the things I want us to be  
And when the man in the moon  
Looks straight at you

I see, oh I see

I see the sun shining  
Down on me  
I feel the heat of love's flame  
Down on me  
I love the thought of you comin'  
Down on me  
And I'm so wet from love raining  
Down on me

And you're a new kinda way  
That's getting stranger every day  
Get on the good foo and keep it on top  
One thing for certain, it ain't ever gonna stop

I see the sun shining  
Down on me  
I feel the heat of love's flame  
Down on me  
I love the thought of you comin'  
Down on me  
And I'm so wet from love raining  
Down on me

**--**

**Well I licked her clean from head to toe  
I took her down for the count  
She was ready for more  
And you know she's got a dirty little mind  
The way she walks  
The way she grooves  
I have to strap her down to keep up with her moves  
She's got a dirty little mind**

CHORUS  
She's got a dirty  
Dirty  
Dirty  
Dirty  
Dirty little mind  
A dirty little mind

Stretched out in the night  
What do I feel?  
I feel so good it just can't be real  
She got a dirty little mind  
Well she makes me smile, yeah she makse me glad  
She's B.A.D.  
Yeah man she's bad  
And you know she's got a dirty little mind

CHORUS X2

And i know what she's thinkin'  
Yes I know what's on her mind  
You've got to know, my body sinking  
Into her mind  
And I know she'll never let go  
I've got her on a stick

"Ok its official" the woman in the car said "he's dead". The other just busted out laughing.

These songs belong to Jackyl and not me


End file.
